Invisible
by bonjourjenn
Summary: Blaine had known this would be a mistake before he'd even stepped foot into the theatre.


**yet another drabble off of my tumblr! i think i'll put up one a day until they're all posted here and on scarves and coffee as well. **

**this one is, once again, sad. however, tomorrow's is far from sad! ;)**

* * *

Blaine had known this would be a mistake before he'd even stepped foot into the theatre.

But it was Kurt's opening night, and for whatever masochistic reason, Blaine felt the need to be there.

He sat alone _(always alone, always invisible and unnoticed) _in the twelfth row of the middle section, orchestra. He held his Playbill, the one with Kurt's face on the cover, tight in one hand, afraid that if his grip loosened he would lose the booklet. He didn't open it. Couldn't find the strength to look.

He knew he was being ridiculous, maybe childish, even, but then again, Kurt had always made him feel a little ridiculous.

When the lights dimmed, Blaine subconsciously leaned forward in his seat.

Intermission found Blaine still staring at the stage where Kurt had stood just moments before. No one acknowledged him, but that, too, was a common occurrence. No one ever saw Blaine even when he was seated directly next to them.

Kurt was perfect, he's always perfect, and Blaine could not have been more proud. Even if there was no way to tell Kurt that truth.

Even if he would never be able to tell Kurt anything again.

The show ends and Blaine still hasn't moved.

Not like he needs too, for Kurt wouldn't see him after the show even if Blaine had tried to reach the stage door.

Eventually, when the theatre has cleared, Blaine gets up out of his seat. He walks up the steps of the stage, through the wings and along a dimly lit hall, stopping in front of a door labelled with Kurt's name.

When he pushes the door open and shuts it behind him, the figure hunched over the vanity doesn't seem to notice his presence. Of course not.

It takes Blaine less than half a second to notice that Kurt is crying into his arms, shoulders shaking and breath hitching. He stares at Kurt's head, considers maybe going up to touch him, but he knows it'd be pointless. Kurt wouldn't notice him.

He tears his eyes from Kurt's shaking body and looks around. Kurt's dressing room is relatively small, or maybe it just feels that way because of the flower arrangements placed around the room. Blaine can read the cards, one from Burt and Carole, one from Finn and Rachel, one from Cooper, and more that Blaine couldn't care less about.

Blaine stands directly behind Kurt, resisting the urge to run the hand not gripping his Playbill down Kurt's spine. But before he can, Kurt's head lifts and looks in the mirror. In his hand he holds a picture.

The picture is of he and Blaine sitting along the edge of a pier, Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder, the sun setting in front of them and causing a glow. Blaine is sure it was from their vacation to Malibu five years prior to now. It was always his favorite picture, kept in a silver frame on his bedside table.

Kurt stares at the picture before placing it in the slots of his mirror and getting up to walk into the adjoined restroom. He walks directly past Blaine and doesn't notice.

It's then that Blaine opens his Playbill, flipping to the page listing "Who's Who in the Cast" and reading it silently.

_Kurt Hummel (Alex)_

_This is Kurt's broadway debut, and he couldn't be more excited. Through his years of performing he has been in numerous plays and musicals alike, both with leads and small, still important roles. Kurt would like to dedicate this show and his opening night to his family; both by blood, legality, and choice. But most importantly, Mr. Hummel would like to dedicate this performance to his husband. Blaine, wherever you are, this wouldn't have been possible without your support. I love you._

Blaine stares at the dedication, wishing he could cry like Kurt had been earlier.

But he can't.

He can't feel anything.

He's invisible to everyone.

He's alone and lost in the world he's stuck in, unable to leave New York for the rest of eternity, most likely.

Kurt can't feel him; Kurt won't feel him, won't know that he saw the show, won't know that he couldn't be more proud.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson has been dead for three years.


End file.
